Hector Con Carne
Hector Con Carne is the main character of the show. He is a pink brain with black eyes and a darker pink stem that serves as a hand. He is inside of a green glass dome filled up with water. That is attached to bozkov the bear along with stomach. Information Box Full legal name: Hector Con Crane Age: 2 Color: Pink Gender: Male Character: Brain Eye Color: Black Love: Eris or Major Doctor Episode count: All of them Voice actor:Phil Lamarr Phases Before the explosion: Hector was a normal human with big muscles and black hair he wears a white shirt his face was never shown so it remains a mystery. After the Explosion: Hector became a pink brain with black eyes he has three scales on his side and a darker pink stem that serves as a hand He had two curvey long thin eyebrows as well. He got attached to a purple bear named Bozkov along with a stomach named stomach who also came from hectors body. He was also stored in a green glass dome filled with water with a metal ring around the bottom with screws in it. That was attached to bozkovs head. During grim and evil: Hector was a circular shaped brain with a black line in between his eyes. His eyes were round and his eyebrows were thicker, shorter, and more poorly drawn. His stem stayed the same but he no longer had scales. During the beginning of Evil Con Carne: (See the "After the Explososion" sectoin) During the end of Evil Con Carne: Hector had more lumps everywhere and had two rough lumps on the bottom of him that were a tannish yellowish color with stripes and had the stem coming out from in between them. His eyes also had a white glare. *Trivia* _____________________________________________________________________ - Hector needs Bozkov to move but in the episode of Grim and Evil "Bozkov gets fired" Hector was seen to be able to squirm on the floor and jump without his dome and Bozkov. - Hectors apperance went through many phases throughout time, from human to round brain to balls brain to 3D and soon Hector will give birth to Destructicus with Major Doctor so his body will have to be revived in the future or something else may be able to happen bit we dont know all we do know is that Hector has alot more changes to go through in the future ... Or at least just one - Stomach came from the same body as Hector so in some ways from some angles Hector and Stomach are the same two people - Some people Like refferong to Bozkov Stomach and Hector as one person; Hector but that really sucks so please kill those of the people who do it. - Hector made two appearances in the show Billy and Mandy. Chicken Ball Z and Company Halt. In the episod Chicken ball Z Mandy gave Hector $50,000 and bought bunny island he had to take stomach and bozkov with him to survive but didnt need Dr. Ghastly and Skarr plus they were part of the budget so he didnt keep them so Mandy took them oth over and called them both stooges and asked them politely for a glass of lemonade Bunny Island also showed up and a sign that said UNDER NEW MANAGEMET appeared on a rock beside it. In the episode company halt Ghastly, Hector, Bozkov, and stomach were asking politely for Skarr to come back to Con Carne (The orginization not the show) and practically the whole show was a crossover between Evil con Carne and The Grim Andventures of Billy and Mandy. - In the game Fusion Fall Hector made a cameo, You can see a billboard that has Hector (In the 3 dementional end of Evil Con Carne show version) on it he is advertizing a weapon store where their motto is Everything Must go ... KABOOM!!!